1. The field of the invention comprises catalytic polystep organic reactions.
2. Reactions of this kind are known, comprising hydrocarbon transformations in the presence of catalysts such as intimate mixtures of a porous solid oxide like alumina and a metal like platinum, but they are carried out at elevated temperatures, at least above 200.degree. or 300.degree. C., and in the vapor phase. The catalytic reforming of petroleum naphtha to produce high octane gasoline is a typical example. So far as is known, the conduct of catalytic polystep organic reactions at low temperatures, in the liquid phase, and in the presence of catalysts as disclosed herein, is new.